


Hard

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda always gets off on Hinata's anger, especially when directed towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotatsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shotatsundere).



> I would have written smut until I realised that I have no idea how to write the frickfrack without missing out details and not coming off like a cliche PWP.

Komaeda smirked as Hinata pushed him onto the floor, watching the other boy seethe with rage. He had managed to anger the brown-haired boy yet again by making his day horrible.

_Hinata-kun always looks so beautiful when he is pissed,_ Komaeda sighed internally as Hinata straddled him, and snatched at his wrists, restraining them.Komaeda's face merely flushed even more.

Oh God, the rough treatment was turning him on and he could feel himself harden just at the thought of Hinata riding him. Hinata grimaced and grumbled,

"You're lucky I love you, you dumb shit." 

Komaeda merely grinned back playfully, jerking his hips upwards against Hinata's and releasing a sultry moan from his lips.

"G-God damn, you're such a bloody tease..."Hinata shuddered with a frown framing his lips, a light red tinting his cheeks. Komaeda could only chuckle, before purring.

"But you love me like that, don't you, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata rolled his eyes and leant down, pressing his lips against Komaeda's. He mouthed the word "yes", and dipped his tongue between Komaeda's lips, meeting the white-haired boy's.


End file.
